


Blue or Purple?

by aurilly



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-11
Updated: 2008-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurilly/pseuds/aurilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mohinder and Nathan have just moved in together. They go to pick out paint. Yes, that's really what this is about. (Not really.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue or Purple?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for carmexgirl's inadvertent prompt at my [](http:)Crossover Crack Meme: Mohinder Suresh and Nathan Petrelli go out to buy paint for their house. They argue over two specific colours. What are the colours and why are they arguing over them? And who wins?

Nathan's phone rang, and Mohinder seethed. It was hardly a surprise, but if Nathan spent one more minute on the goddamn phone, Mohinder swore he was going to…

"No, cancel the program. I said cancel it!" Nathan was turning red in anger. "Don't you think I have more important things to deal with than your incompetence?... No, this isn't more important. Nothing is more… How dare you speak to me like that?"

There was a long pause as Nathan turned increasingly red and looked like he wanted to send death rays through the phone. To quell his annoyance whenever he started to feel neglected, Mohinder tried to remind himself of how much stress Nathan really was under. They had just made the enormous decision to have Mohinder move in, and despite having a lot on his shoulders, Nathan _had_ made the time to do something as mundane as come along to decide what color to make the walls of the bedroom. That was something.

Mohinder hadn't heard any kind of resolution, but the argument seemed to have been won, because Nathan abruptly got off the phone.

"I'm going to need to hire another assistant," Nathan sighed to himself.

"You didn't finish the conversation," Mohinder mused while contemplating swatches of purple and a red-based paisley.

"Oh, it's finished. Trust me," Nathan replied darkly. He pointed at the colorful samples Mohinder was holding in each hand. "No, and no."

"Oh, come on. These are wonderful. So vibrant." Mohinder asked. He had really hoped to get red paisley wallpaper. It was such a nice change from the peeling green paint in his old New York apartment, and from the soulless white of the small place he had been renting in DC.

Nathan scoffed. "Vibrant. Exactly. Actually, I was eyeing this dark blue color. What do you think?" Mohinder made a disgusted face. Blue was so boring. Half the rooms in the place were already blue. What was the point of going paint shopping if that's what they were going to get? The phone rang again. Nathan picked up, and at least had the decency to look apologetic. "Sorry, Mohinder. Gotta take this."

"What's wrong with this?" Mohinder held the paisley to Nathan's nose, rudely not caring that he was speaking to someone.

As the person on the other end spoke, Nathan covered the microphone of the phone and mouthed, "Gayest pattern _ever_."

Mohinder was hurt. He picked up a paintbrush lying inoffensively on a shelf in the aisle and threw it a few feet away onto the floor. Throwing things always made him feel better. One of Nathan's bodyguards poked a head into the aisle; the strange noise must have made him think it was fine to invade the privacy they had so far politely maintained. Mohinder calmed himself and made the okay sign. The guard disappeared again.

Mohinder decided that enough was enough.

He dragged Nathan into a corner further down the aisle. He was still on the phone, but Mohinder took him by the shoulders and backed him up against a wall of paint thinner. He slipped a leg between Nathan's knees and ground his hip into Nathan's groin. Nathan opened his mouth into a silent groan, but continued to talk into the phone. Although not _fully_ distracted, either by the call or by the physicality, Mohinder decided to see if Nathan's mind was far enough elsewhere to cause him to capitulate. He whispered seductively into Nathan's non-phone ear.

"Fine, I understand if the paisley doesn't work. But in that case, I say we get the purple. Don't trouble yourself. I'll go pay for it now." Mohinder began to walk off with a exultant smile on his face, but was pulled back and into Nathan's tight embrace. The phone was snapped shut.

"You don't win that easily," Nathan taunted.

Nathan looked deep into Mohinder's eyes and ran his fingers through the thick hair that turned Mohinder on so. Nathan was having one of his wild-haired, debauched-looking politician days, and Mohinder found himself biting his lip in desire. "Blue," Nathan purred.

In response, Mohinder grabbed Nathan's tie, pulled the other man's face even closer to his own, and forced Nathan to watch Mohinder tug on one of his own curls. Nathan wasn't the only one with sexy hair, and both of them knew it.

"Purple."

Nathan watched open-mouthed as the curl snapped back into place. Mohinder felt confident that he had gained the upper hand.

He did, that is, until Nathan suddenly flipped their positions to get Mohinder backed up against the wall. Hot and frantic pants along Mohinder's neck accompanied the deft fingers that worked their way under his shirt collar. Mohinder found himself hoping the guards couldn't hear the too-loud moan he let out when Nathan began rubbing his tense shoulder muscles. Mohinder felt his entire body start to go limp. God, Nathan was good at this. He was able to give a better massage than seemed at all poss---

"Blue." Nathan's tone was fierce, hypnotic, and straddled that line between loving and fearsome that Mohinder found so erotic.

Mohinder only had one card left to fight that, but thank goodness, it was his trump. He grabbed Nathan's hips and pulled them into himself. Both of them were hard at this point and gasped at the impact. But what really sent Nathan over the edge was the way the tip of Mohinder's tongue traced a small line up and down the side of his neck, resting lightly from time to time on his earlobe. Mohinder sucked on it and let go with an obscene little suction noise.

Nathan's knees buckled, and he murmured soft repetitions of "Nggh, Mohinder." Mohinder continued licking and sucking, enjoying the weakening resolve evident in each strangled whimper.

Raising the stakes just that much more for the kill, Mohinder enriched his voice with the thickest accent he could muster. "Purple, I say."

Mohinder could feel Nathan melting over him. Hands were now groping his ass, feeling whatever he could without actually ripping Mohinder's clothes off in the middle of the store. Mohinder had no idea why both of the only two men he had ever been with had been so aroused by this little trick, but it always worked. Mohinder decided that it was time to clinch the victory. "Come, Nathan. Let's---"

But it turned out that his boyfriend did have one last card. There was a shimmer, and Nathan's body lengthened so that it pressed Mohinder even more completely into the wall. Loving Mohinder's paralysis, Sylar raised one hand off Mohinder's ass to cup his face. "Blue," he whispered.

Mohinder's shock was absolute. He was beyond movement or speech. He simply stared and quivered.

"Clancy!" Sylar shouted. There was another shimmer and Nathan rematerialized just as one of the bodyguards appeared. Clancy looked quizzically at Mohinder, who was now slumped and trembling in a corner, with his eyes staring crazily at his boyfriend.

"Did you find what you wanted, Mr. President?" Clancy asked, shyly trying to chat with his boss as he picked up the buckets of blue paint to which Nathan pointed.

Nathan flashed his best shark smile, and cast a triumphant but loving look back at Mohinder before answering. "Oh yes. I think we both did, actually."


End file.
